This invention relates generally to latches and more specifically to latches of the over center toggle type.
Over center toggle latches are generally known in the art. These known latches, however, are often large in size and cumbersome, thus reducing their overall utility. Typically, these known latches also comprise a number of separate pieces in complex arrangement and are thus costly to manufacture and time-consuming to assemble.
A further disadvantage of these known toggle-type latches is that they often do not provide for holding the door closed with a specific force or for readily changing the amount of force with which the door is held closed.